


My Babysitter

by ZombieSlayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex, babysitter sex, dares, humping, sex in shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSlayer/pseuds/ZombieSlayer
Summary: He was my babysitter 16 and I was 9. That didn't matter my parents were out for a week. I knew all about sex. Thanks to my friends. One night I was talking to my friend and she dared me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to say. Kids these dad already know about sex by the third grade half the time.

Me: hey   
Leix: sup. Your parents are not home and your with your babysitter right?   
Me: yup.   
Leix: i have a dare for you.   
Me: what is it?   
Lexi: no your just going to chicken out.   
Me: I won't I swear I'll do it.   
Lexi: I dare you to go play with your babysitters thing when he sleeps.   
Me: ....ok

My babysitter Matthew was asleep I walked to the room he was staying in. He was asleep his blanket half on him and he was just in a pair of pants, and his boxers. I walked over to the bed and jumped on and crawled up to where his pants meet his chest. 

He didn't feel me. I smiles and pulled his pants down slowly and lightly so he didn't wake up. I see his boxers and start to pull them down and he opens his eyes I didn't know what to do. He saw me and sat up. 

"What are you doing Elizabeth?" He asked seeing his pants. 

"Trying something new..." I said. He was confused I could tell. "My friend dared me.." 

"To do?" He asked. 

"Play with your dick when you were sleeping which I failed." I said. 

"Why the heck would you know about that stuff?!" He asked. 

"Words get around. Pleaaaase let me I want to prove to my friends I'm not a chicken," I said. 

"I don't know Elizabeth your 9 I'm 16, and your parents would kill me." 

"They don't need to know," I said. 

"Eliza still," he said looking at me. I just started getting boobs. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Eliza.." He said. I kept looking and he sighed. "Fine," I jumped and hugged him. 

"Thank you!" I said he smiled. 

"Two rules. One your parents can never know or anyone but that friend and she has to swear not to tell anyone. Two I pick if we do it again. Ok?" I nodded. 

"Ok." I said he laid down and I pulled his pants back down. Then his boxers and his dick was so big. "Wow." Was all I said. 

"What?" He asked. 

"It's so big," I say. 

"Yeah. Thanks.." He said. I grabbed his dick wrapping my little hands around it. He bite his lip I didn't know why. I started moving it up and down. He let out a moan. "Oh god that feels good," he says forgetting I was there. 

I kept doing it hearing his moans and then this white, hot liquid came out of it it got all over my hands. He looked at me. 

"What's this Matthew?" I asked. 

"It's chum, and we'll some girls or guys eat it from there partner," he said. I didn't know what to do so I licked it and Matthew took my hand away from it. "I'm not sure if you want to eat that," he said. I licked it anyway and it was some what good. "Oh god your parents are going to kill me."

"They don't need to know," I said. He picked me up still naked and took me to the bathroom. "Your getting a bath." He said starting the water. 

"Will you get in with me?" I asked looking at him. 

"Eliza that was amazing but like I said your parents will kill me." 

"They don't need to know. Pleaaaaase," I made puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine." He said and when it was ready we both got it. Zach started rubbing soup on me when I asked him something. 

"What else do people do durning sex?" I asked. 

"Eliza your to young," he said. 

"No I'm not. Tell me pleaaaaase," he sighed. 

"Ok sometimes guys or girls we'll rub, suck and lick a girls thing," he said putting to my pussy. 

"Oh." I said. "Would you do if to me?" I asked. 

"I don't know Eliza," he said washing my hair. Then we were all done. He put his clothes on and I put mine. He cleaned up his bed. "Go to bed Eliza." He told me. 

"Matthew can I stay with you?" I asked. 

"Sure," he said picking me up. Then he laid down me next to him. I crawled on top of him. 

"Matthew do you every want to do that again?" I asked. 

He didn't answer at first then I rubbed his dick. "Yes.." He said quietly. I smiled and laid my head on him. 

"Yay, because I want you to show me everything." I said closing my eyes. Matthew rubbed my back and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

I wake up and Matthew hand was on my butt and he was asleep still. I poked him and he woke up. 

"Do you like my butt?" I asked and he smiled. 

"Maybe. You hungry?" 

"Yes," I said and Matthew sat up and went and made breakfast. I followed him. We ate and then he went to his room I followed. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Following you. I'm bored," I say. 

"Ok. What do you want to do?" He ask. 

"Can you show me more about sex?" I asked and he looked a me. 

"Some of it I'm not doing because I refuse to hurt you." He said and I nod. "Ok so come here,"he said as he sat on the floor. 

I walked over and he grabbed me and pulled me on his lap. I could feel his dick there. His hand moved to my cock and he rubbed a little. It felt good. 

"Keep going Matthew," I said. He pulled back which made me sad but he pulled my pants down and started rubbing my cock but just on my panties. It felt so good. 

"Does that feel good?" I nod. "Good." He made circles and I laid my head on him. This felt so good. 

Then he stopped and I pushes him down and crawled up to his face. I pecked his lips and giggled. 

"What next Matthew?" I ask. 

"Hmmmm I don't know." He said and grabbed his phone and read a book. 

"Is that thing animals do sex? When ones on top of one and it pushes into them but back out a second later. Mommy calls it there funny dance."

"That's humping it can make some people want sex," he said reading. "It's rubbing up against them in ways that make them feel good," he added. 

"Can you do it to me?" I asked. 

"Let me finish this chapter," he said. 

"Ok," I said back. After a couple minutes he puts his phone down. 

"Lay on your stomach," he said and I did. He got on me light and his cock area meet my butt. He didn't take off his clothes he started rubbing up against me. It felt good. He went faster and down more I started to feel his dick and I let go a noise and he pulled back. "There you go," he said. 

"That was amazing." I said. 

"Want me to do it again?" He asked. I nodded. He had me lay on my back this time and his cock was where my pussy was. He started rubbing and going faster I made the sound again and he kept going. 

"Matthew keep going," I said and he did. He kept going and going. He pulled back and I looked at him. 

"There you go," he said. 

"Thank you," I said he nodded. He laid down and started reading again. I crawled onto him and laid on him. He held me there as he read. 

Hours passed I knew I had fall asleep but when I woke up I was in his bed. He was gone but I heard the shower and got up and in dressed. I walked in and got in with him. He looked down at me. 

"What are you doing Eliza?" He asked. 

"I want to know all about sex," I said. "So I have come to learn." I said. He looked at me. 

"Ok. We'll let me think," he thinks and I play with his dick. He moans when I do it. "There is....something but I don't know." 

"Tell me!" I said. 

"You could suck my.." He didn't finish but I knew. I looked at his dick and put it in my mouth he moaned. "Oh god," he said as I moved my tongue all over it. Then I pulled out. 

"Did I do good?" He nodded and got outs and dried. I did the same and he went and got dressed I wore underwear and a night dress. "Matthew can I sleep with you again?" I asked. 

"Yes Eliza you can." He said smiling laying down. I crawled on top of him. "Night Eliza," he said closing his eyes. 

"Night Matty," I said and he smiled and I made his hand hold my butt before I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter three

I wake up an Matthew is holding me I smile. He was reading as usually. He was cute when he was reading. He saw I was awake and he smiled. 

"Morning Princess," I smiled. 

"Morning my prince," I said back to him. He put down his phone and sat up. 

"What do you want to do princess?" He asked. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked. 

"I'm not for sure. We only have four days lifted." He said. "I want to make the most of it," he said. 

"Same," I said rubbing on his pants. He moaned slightly and smiled. 

"We'll do that then, but I'm going to do something I can't do with you naked." He said. Laying me on the bed. 

"O-" and I made that noise again as he rubbed his dick agains where my cock but my pants where over. He was humping me going fast. I made the noise again. 

"Your adorable," he said as he stopped and I sat up and unbuttoned his pants. "Let me help you," he took off hers pants then boxers. 

I grabbed his dick and went up and down with it. He sat down and moaned as I went faster. I kept going then i put his dick in my mouth and went up and down. He chummed in my mouth. He moaned as I swallowed and pulled back. 

"Can I feel good again?" I asked. He nodded and pulled down my pants and spread my legs and rubbed my pussy. I made that noise again. He kept going. 

He did this till his phone rang. We jumped and he picked it up and looked. He mouth the word fuck. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. 

"Your parents are coming home early. We need to clean up. Go take a shower and I'll clean room." I jumped up and ran and took a shower and came back room was clean and he was in real clothes like me. 

We ate lunch and my mom and dad walked in. I ran over and hugged them they hugged me. They paid Matthew and he lifted. I missed him and went to my room there was a note. 

'Hey Princess. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I had fun. Love you Princess.' I smiled as I read it. I put it under my bed in a box.


	4. Chapter 4

I was laying asleep in my room 11 years old now still had not seen Matthew in forever. My parents never went any where anymore so I was always with them. Then finally my mom and dad had to go on a business trip for a month. I was so happy. I was texting my friend when I waited for Matthew to come. 

Lexie: So home with babysitter?   
Me: Not here yet.   
Lexie: Oh.   
Me: Yup. Can't wait to see him tho.   
Lexie: We all know u miss him soooo much.   
Me: Shut Up!   
Lexie: XD 

Then I felt someone lay next to me and rub my back. I looked and it was Matthew. 

"Hey Princess," he said smiling and I hugged him. 

"Matthew! I've miss you," I said hugging. 

"I've missed you to," we hugged and smiles. "So we have a month together," he said and I knew what was going to mostly happen. 

"Are we going to have fun?" I asked and he smirked. 

"Yup," I hugged him and he carried me to his room.

"Matthew you know how I didn't have boobs back then?" He nodded. "I have them now! I'm all big now," I said. 

"Yup. Now I can show you more," he said and I smiled. 

We both laid on his bed and just watched some tv. Then he started rubbing my arm and down. I felt his hand slide over and he started rubbing my pussy throw my clothes. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back missing this. 

"Eliza can you please take your clothes off," he said and I nodded taking them off. 

Then he rubbed it more. I let out that sound which I learned was called a moan. He kept rubbing. Then he stopped and I was naked laying on his bed covered in sweat and was in so much pleasure. I feel asleep and when I woke up Matthew looked asleep. I was all stinky so I went to take a shower. 

I took all my clothes off starting the ware and got in. I started getting my hair wet when I felt someone step in. I felt there dick touch my bed. I looked and it was Matthew. 

"Hey," he said. And I smirked turning and rubbing his dick. He moaned. "Want to learn something new?" I nodded and he pinned me to the wall. 

He kissed my neck licking and sucking on it. He did that and moved down to my breast and licked one of them. I moaned and he smirked and started sucking on one. He's other hand played with my other boob as I moaned. 

He pulled back after a little and kisses my head. I kisses him for real and it was so warm. He bite my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly to let him in. His tounge came in and swirled around mine. He kept playing with my tounge and then I feel his dick. I pulled back the kiss and got on my knees. 

I licked his tip and put it in my mouth. I started sucking going up and down. Matthew helped and held my head. I saw his balls when I was sucking and grabbed them with one hand. He moaned even louder. I rubbed his balls and sucked. He moaned. 

After a little I stopped and pulled out. I stood up and looked at him. He licked my neck. 

"When you turn 18 you can be mine 24 7." I smiled and he cleaned me. Slowly and when he got to my pussy he cleaned it very we'll. 

Then we went to bed. He held me close hand on my butt.


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew’s P.o.v. 

I woke up before Eliza, and before you as I know what I’m doing is wrong. She’s way younger then me, but it feels so right. She was curled up against me naked, and I smiled rubbing her butt a little. So soft. I could feel my dick getting hard, but I could care less. I’ll fix it if it gets to bad or she will. 

I kisses her head and her phone deeped. I looked over and it was her friend. 

Lexie: Hey, your mostly asleep still, but i don’t care. You have to let me come over and meet your babysitter. I know you to have fun in bed and your my best friend. I. Got. To. Meet. Him. 

I stared. Should I? I don’t want her telling her parnets and I don’t want kids in her grade to know. She’ll never live it down. I looked away and I felt someone cuddle into me more. I smiled and rubbed her bed some more. As she cuddled against my chest her boobs rubbed up against me. My dick became hard. Fun. She was still asleep, and I wasn’t going to wake this beautiful angel. I used my other hand and slowly slide it into the blanket. I went over my boxers because if I touched skin I would moan loud. I started to rub it. It felt so good. I rubbed my tip throw rubbing circles and I moaned slightly. 

“Hey! Bad Matthew that’s my job!” I heard her say smaking my hand. 

I pulled out, “Sorry princess you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“You need to be punished. Roll over your getting a spanken,” she giggled. 

“Oh no,” i chuclked and rolled over, and she pulled my boxers down slapping my ass. 

“Only I get to touch that when your around me. Got it?” 

“Yes princess, can you please take care of it?” I asked. 

“Yes,” she said, and I rolled over. 

She pulled down the rest of my boxers to my knees, and she kisses right about my v-line. I pouted, and she giggled. She liked the tip, and before I could finishing moaning to the whole thing in. Damn she had gotten so big. So beautiful. So sexy. Fuck, I’m so getting in trouble if someone finds out. She sucked my dick slow at frist then speed up making me moan louder. She would smack my balls a couple times. I cummed in her mouth, and she swallowed all and pulled back. 

“Thank you princess,” I said, and she kissed my chest and saw her phone. “I read it already, and do you think she’ll tell anyone?” 

“No, but she’s kind of a prevent so she might want to see some action,” she said sitting on my v-line. 

“Okay, maybe will give her that, maybe,” I said. “She can come over.” 

“Yay! Thank you!” She said with a giggle texting make. 

I looked at her boobs and sat up slowly and kisses them both and she’s moaned. 

“She’ll be over in a couple minutes get dressed,” she jumped up and ran out the room. 

I chuclked, “you need clothes!” She ran back in once she heard it and we both got dressed. 

Five maybe seven minutes later her friend got her and we let her in. 

“Wow, he is tall,” she said. 

“Yup,” Eliza said smiling. 

“So, Matthew you treating her right?” 

“Yes,” I said. 

“Don’t worry he only was bad once when he played with himself.” Eliza said giggling. 

“That’s a no no.” Lexie said. 

“You girls have fun,” I walked off. 

They talked for hours as I read in the next room until they both ran in. 

“Matthew, Lexie wants to see you naked and I said it was okay as long as you said it is.” Eliza said. 

I knew her friend was a prevent but jeuse if her parnets found out I’m double dead. I sighed I do anything for my princess though. I slowly stood up, and pulled my pants and boxers down. Lexie smiled staring and Eliza walked over and rubbed it before hugging me. I held back my mom, and her friend giggled. 

“Damn Eliza, you got a good one,” Lexie said. “Oh, and Matthew watch out I got her a couple things.” 

“Like?” I swear if she gave my princess a dildo and where would she get one even? 

“Hand cuffs, and maybe so sexy clothes to wear,” Lexie said. “She warned you im a prevent.” 

“I can see,” I said. 

“Eliza go try one on for him,” Lexie said and Eliza smilinh running off to bathroom. 

After a couple minutes she walked out in a pink laced bra and pink laced underwear. My dick started to get hard and she walked over to me. I smiled at her and she looked at me. I could see she wanted some fun, but I’m not doing it in front of her friend. 

“Wait till you see the maid outfit daddy,” she said and daddy turned me on. 

I grabbed her ass not being able to control myself, and she grabbed my dick. She giggled bending down and kisses my dick then walked to her friend. 

“I think your daddy needs you. I need to go anyway, cya Eliza,” they hugged and she lifted. 

Eliza walked to me and I was on the bed. She jumped on and crawled to me. She smiled grinding on my lap. What did her friend teach her. I moaned, and I helped her helping her. 

“So, Daddy I want you inside me,” she said and I looked at her stopping her. 

“I don’t know. It hurts the frist time and I don’t want to hurt you,” I said. 

“It will be okay. I can hang cuff you if you want and I can ride you like a horse,” my dick got harder. 

“Fuck Eliza, you really know what turns me on.” 

“Yes I do daddy, now fuck me please. I want you inside of me,” she begged. 

“Okay,” I said and she pulled out hand cuffs handing cuffing me to bed post. 

She pulle doff her bra and underwear and slide onto my dick. She groaned at frist but that got comfortable. I gulped scared. She started to go up and down slow. Then speed up. She made me moan and she was moaning. God I love her. I could see blood which made me want to stop, but she kept going. I cummed in her and she moaned very loud. Then she pulled out and crawled up to my face. 

“That was amazing daddy, and I can’t want to do it again and again,” she said. 

“Anything for you princess, but you do daddy one favor?” 

“Anything,” she said with a smile. 

I wrapped my legs around her and whispered, “Run away with me.”


End file.
